Kiss Me
by Foxzet
Summary: PataGato. Oneshot. Patamon tries desperately to give Gatomon a kiss, but something seems to always go wrong...


_**A/N:** First off, let me say that if you don't like PataGato, then turn around right away and go read some other fics. You have been warned!  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>I don't own Digimon, Patamon, Gatomon, or any other character that appears in this fan fiction, they are_©_ to Bandai, Toei Animation and Fuji TV._

"We're leaving now!" T.K. said and opened the door for Kari.

"Have a nice evening!" Patamon replied. "Gatomon and I will take care of the apartment."

"Remember, don't do anything stupid, like wreck this place or something." T.K. warned the two digimon. "And remember to be nice, the two of you!" Kari added, causing both Patamon and Gatomon to giggle and blush briefly.

"See ya later." T.K. said. "Bye bye!" Patamon exclaimed, and T.K. and Kari left. He then looked at Gatomon.

"Thanks for coming over here." Patamon thanked her. "Of course I did." Gatomon said with a smile. "I wouldn't have wanted to leave you here all alone." The two remained quiet for a few seconds.

"So... What shall we do now?" Gatomon wondered. "Well," Patamon started with a devious smile. He quickly touched Gatomon, yelled "Tag!" and flew away.

"What the- Oh, I'm going to get you!" Gatomon stated, and ran after Patamon. Patamon laughed as Gatomon leaped in the air and tackled Patamon, causing the two of them to fall on the floor.

"P, phew..." Patamon panted, still chuckling lightly. "That was, he he... Quite a drop." "Yeah." Gatomon replied and smiled a little herself.

Later on, the two digimon were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Gatomon was sitting on Patamon's lap while Patamon was carefully rubbing her back from behind. "Feeling good?" Patamon asked Gatomon.

"Mmh..." Gatomon mumbled. She purred and wiggled her tail. Patamon sniggered silently, slowly moved his paws to Gatomon's armpits and started tickling her.

Gatomon started laughing like a maniac. "Hehehe... S, stop, Patamon!" She giggled.

"Why should I?" Patamon asked, trying to sound innocent. "I love hearing you laugh..."

"I, I can't breathe!" Gatomon managed to say. Patamon immediatly stopped tickling her. Gatomon fell on her back on the couch, breathing heavily. "Phew..." She panted.

Suddenly, Patamon climbed on top of her. The two looked at one another in the eyes. Gatomon blushed lightly, while Patamon's heart started beating faster and faster every second.

"Kiss me." Gatomon whispered. Patamon's heart started beating even faster, and he gulped quietly.

"I-I've never kissed a girl in my life before." Patamon admitted. He felt embarrassed as he told this to Gatomon.

Gatomon smiled in an encouraging way. "Don't worry." She said, and stroke Patamon's cheek. "It's easy to do."

"I, I..." Patamon mumbled. He closed his eyes, and started moving his head towards Gatomon's. His heart was beating like mad, their lips were an inch away from one another...

The phone rang. Patamon raised his head and looked at the telephone. "Euugh..." He grunted. Patamon stood up and answered the phone while Gatomon remained lying on the couch with an upset look on her face.

"Hello?" Patamon said to the phone.

"Are you there, Patamon?" A familiar voice asked from the other end. Patamon gasped. "T-T.K? Is that you?" He wondered.

"It's me alright." T.K. replied. "Listen, Kari and I missed the subway, which means we'll be at home about half an hour later than expected."

"I understand." Patamon muttered. "Well, see you guys later!" "Yeah. Bye bye!" T.K. said and hung up. Patamon placed the phone back on the table, and returned to the couch.

"Who was it?" Gatomon wondered. "Oh, it was just T.K." Patamon explained. "He and Kari missed the subway, so they'll be a little late."

"Uh oh, are they alright?" Gatomon asked with a worried expression. Patamon gently stroke the top of her head, and said "Of course they are." in order to cheer her up.

"Well, in that case..." Gatomon mumbled. She looked Patamon directly into the eyes again. They both blushed and turned their heads away for two seconds. Patamon placed his paws on Gatomon's back and on the back of her head, and started slowly approaching her again. Their lips were now half an inch away from one another...

Suddenly, the fire alarm started beeping loudly. Gatomon looked rather worried. "F-fire!" She yelped.

"It's not fire..." Patamon said and sniffed. "It is... Uh oh." He immediatly ran to the kitchen, and opened the oven, where the smoke was coming from.

"Aww, shucks." Patamon sighed. He took out a tray full of burnt cookies from the oven. Gatomon had followed Patamon to the kitchen.

"Patamon, are those...?" She asked. Patamon nodded and sighed again. "I wanted to make a sweet surprise for you," He explained. "But I completely forgot about these when-"

"Aww, that was so sweet of you." Gatomon said, and gently brushed Patamon's cheek. She then looked around the kitchen. There were smudges of cookie dough everywhere around the room. "Hmm, it's a bit of a mess in here."

"Oops, hehe..." Patamon chuckled. "I really am no chef... Well, I guess I'd better clean this mess up before T.K. comes back home." Gatomon said "I'll help you out." and the two digimon started cleaning up the kitchen.

Some time later, Patamon and Gatomon had finally fixed up the room. "Phew," Patamon sighed out of relief. "We managed to do this before T.K. and Kari came back!"

"Yeah." Gatomon replied. "Hey, you've got something on your nose." There was a small lump of dough on Patamon's nose. Gatomon grabbed a cloth and carefully swept the dough off. The two were staring at one another yet again. Patamon placed his paws on Gatomon's cheeks, and almost placed his lips on hers...

Someone opened the door. "We're home!" T.K. exclaimed. Patamon and Gatomon immediatly let go of one another and looked at the hallway where T.K. and Kari were standing.

"T-T.K!" Patamon muttered. He looked dumbstruck. "H, how come you came home so early?"

"The subway arrived earlier than we expected." T.K. explained while taking of his coat. He then proceeded to hold hands with Kari.

"Thanks for the wonderful evening." Kari said quietly, and shared a small kiss with T.K. "See you later." T.K. replied after the kiss.

"Come on Gatomon, it's time to go home!" Kari called Gatomon. "O-okay." Gatomon muttered. She and Patamon made direct eye contact. Patamon said "Bye." and waved his arm.

Gatomon stood still for a few seconds. "Patamon, I..." She started. Patamon placed his finger on her mouth. There was no need for words, he knew what she was going to say. Patamon decided to give Gatomon a small hug before she and Kari finally left.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Patamon sighed, and faked a yawn. "I feel a little tired..." T.K. looked at him suspiciously, but in the end decided to remain silent. Patamon went to T.K's room, where there was a nice little bed T.K. had got for him. He cursed his bad luck as he climbed in his bed and began to sleep.

A few days later, the summer vacation finally started, and the DigiDestined decided to celebrate it by going to the Digital World with their digimon companions. While the others were hanging around and having fun, Patamon winked at Gatomon, and carefully waved his hand. Gatomon nodded, got up, looked around and started following Patamon to the woods.

"So," Patamon started. He gently scratched under Gatomon's chin. "Shall we continue from where we left off?" Gatomon nodded and giggled like a little girl. Patamon placed his paws on Gatomon's cheeks, puckered up his lips and moved himself closer to Gatomon, almost touching her lips...

"There you guys are!" Shouted Veemon, who had just arrived at the scene. " Everyone else were wondering where you-" Patamon and Gatomon let go of one another, looked at Veemon, and then they blushed. "Oh. Sorry." Veemon apologized with a grin. Patamon signaled 'zip it!' with his mouth. "I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Veemon said, looking like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

Gatomon was still embarrassed. "W, we might as well go." She muttered. "Since the others are looking for us and all." "Y-yeah." Patamon replied, and the two returned to where the DigiDestined were. "Man, have I got some bad luck on my side." Patamon thought. "Oh well, we're sure to have some time alone, there's going to be a lot of opportunities for me to give Gatomon a kiss..."

Little did Patamon know what fate had in store for him: Whenever he tried to kiss Gatomon, something else prevented him from doing so. One of their friends would unintenionally disrupt them, they would lose their balance and fall on the ground, Gatomon would sneeze, one time a bee stung Patamon's hindquarters... Basically, everything that could have went wrong, went wrong.

Patamon was in T.K's room, walking in circles with a worried look on his face. "Man," He said to himself. "What have I been doing wrong? I've been trying to kiss Gatomon all week, but whatever I do, everything fails miserably." Patamon had started to doubt himself. "Am I just too weak? Or has someone placed a curse on me that I can never kiss Gatomon? ...Are we, are we really even meant to be together?"

"Oh, I'm being ridiculous!" Patamon exclaimed, and slapped himself on the head. "Am I going to let a few unfortunate setbacks let me down? No! I'm going to give that kiss to her, or I'm gonna die trying!"

Later that day, Patamon wanted to make sure that nothing could go wrong. He went out with Gatomon in the middle of the night, so that nobody could disturb them. He took her to a small lake he had discovered earlier that rested under a small cliff. The two digimon were just sitting there, looking at the starry sky for a while.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Patamon asked Gatomon. "Yeah..." Gatomon mumbled. Patamon carefully moved his paw over to Gatomon's, as if they were holding hands. Gatomon looked at Patamon and smiled.

Patamon was rather self-satisfied with himself: Nothing could go wrong now. "Umm," Patamon started. He held Gatomon's paw with his other paw now, too, and helped her up. "There's something I'd want to give you."

"Oh my, what is it?" Gatomon giggled. Patamon winked and replied "You'll see." This would be the moment when he'd finally get to kiss Gatomon. Their noses were practically touching one another, Patamon could hear Gatomon breathing, his own heart was beating rapidly as he approached Gatomon-

The cliff under them collapsed. "Eek!" Gatomon screamed. The two fell the distance of 13 feet and submerged into the water below them. Patamon resurfaced and immediatly spat the water out of his mouth, while Gatomon proceeded to shake some of the water off from her fur.

"Phew." She sighed. "That was quite a drop, eh Patamon?" But Patamon didn't say anything. His eyes were wet, but not just because of the water. Gatomon noticed a few tears dropping from Patamon's eyes and falling to the water.

"It's no use..." Patamon mumbled, and sniffled quietly. "Whatever I do, whenever I try to kiss you, something goes wrong." "Patamon..." Gatomon whispered. Patamon just shook his head. "Maybe, maybe we're not meant to be together." He wondered. "O-or maybe I'm just a weakling who can't give a single kiss to the girl I love-"

Gatomon slapped Patamon, and shouted "Snap out of it!" Patamon rubbed his cheek, looking completely shocked. "I'm sorry," Gatomon apologized. "But you know that is not true! The two of us, we are so much alike that how could we possibly NOT be meant to be together?"

"I, I-" Patamon stuttered, and then blushed. Gatomon continued nevertheless. "Besides," She said with a gentle smile. "You don't need to kiss me to prove that you love me. I know that already, and I feel the same way about you, I always have and I always will."

Gatomon was holding paws with Patamon. "Love is more than just hugs and kisses, Patamon," Gatomon explained. "And our love shall last for all eternity." Patamon had been staring at his toes, but was now gradually raising his head, until his and Gatomon's eyes made direct contact.

"Even when soaking wet, you look so beautiful." Patamon stated. He was gently brushing Gatomon's cheek. "O-oh." Gatomon muttered and blushed. Patamon couldn't hold himself back: He wrapped his arms around Gatomon and gave her the biggest, the most passionate kiss ever.

It was almost as if time had stopped. Patamon and Gatomon made out passionately for a long time. Patamon wouldn't have ever wanted to stop, but after ten minutes he finally decided they should go back home. Gatomon agreed, and the two digimon got out of the lake, soaking wet but at the same time madly in love.

"I love you, Gatomon." Patamon whispered. "I love you more than anything." Gatomon playfully poked his nose, said "I love you too." and gave him a small kiss to the cheek. The two looked up in the sky: The stars seem to form a picture of an Angemon and an Angewomon hugging. Patamon was thinking about what Gatomon had said to him earlier. "Our love... Shall last for all eternity." He thought, and couldn't help the warm tingly feeling inside him.

That was the happiest night of Patamon's and Gatomon's entire life.


End file.
